A la Nanita Nana
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: When Mimi and Roger’s infant daughter won’t go to sleep, they ask Angel for advice. Set to the song A La Nanita Nana by The Cheetah Girls. One-shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the song A La Nanita Nana or RENT. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: While I was baby-sitting last night, I came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: AU: When Mimi and Roger's infant daughter won't go to sleep, they ask Angel for advice. Set to the song A La Nanita Nana by The Cheetah Girls. One-shot.

Genre: General/None

Rating: K

* * *

  
The crying of the Davis' two-month-old daughter started the couple out of their deep sleep.

"It's your turn." Roger grumbled, turning on his side.

"I did it last time." Mimi complained, taking the blankets with her.

"No, you didn't." Roger argued, shoving his wife out of their bed.

"Fine, I'll go." Mimi announced, getting off the floor and went to the nursery – Collins' old room.

"Sara Cristina Elizabeth Rosario Davis, what's the matter?" Mimi inquired, picking up her daughter. _She doesn't feel wet, maybe she's hungry _Mimi thought to herself. She carried Sara to the kitchen to make her a bottle, just as Angel exited her room.

"Hey Mimi chica." Angel greeted her best friend.

"Hey Angel. Would you mind holding Sara while I fix her a bottle, please?" Mimi asked. Angel nodded and extended her arms. Mimi placed the still crying infant in Angel's arms and went to work making a bottle.

"What's the matter, honey?" Angel asked Sara as she carried her around the room. Sara only cried louder.

"I'm thinking she has colic – she's been screaming like that for about forty-five minutes." Mimi told her best friend.

"Poor little honey." Angel said, her tone sad.

"How's Collins?" Mimi inquired.

"He's fine – just sleeping." Angel answered, sitting down on the couch and smiled when Mimi handed her Sara's bottle.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
__Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea._" Angel sang softly, swaying back and forth as Sara drank the formula.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
__Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea._" Mimi joined in, recognizing the song as the one her mother sang to her when she was little.

"_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
__Nanita ella._" The two of them sang as Sara continued drinking.

"She seems to be calming down." Angel whispered, handing Sara back to her mother.

"Si." Mimi agreed. She said goodnight to Angel before carrying Sara back to the nursery. Mimi was surprised to see Roger standing there.

"May I hold her?" Roger inquired. Mimi nodded and handed Sara to her father.

"Mind her head, sweetie." Mimi reminded him. Roger nodded and carried Sara to the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara  
__Ruisenor que en la selva._" Roger crooned, gently rocking his daughter to sleep.

"You're doing such a great job, Roger." Mimi whispered in her husband's ear. He looked up at his wife and smiled.

"I can't believe that two people who are HIV positive have a daughter who doesn't have HIV. How is that possible?" Roger wondered as he put Sara in her crib.

"I don't know." Mimi commented, resting her head on Roger's shoulder. Roger put an arm around Mimi's shoulders as the two of them looked down at their sleeping daughter.

"_Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
__A la nanita nana nanita ella._" The two of them harmonized, still watching their sleeping daughter. They then kissed her goodnight and walked to their room.

"Meems, what does that song mean?" Roger inquired as the two of them climbed into bed.

"It means:

Oh the little girl, oh the little girl I speak of her. My little girl is sleepy, blessed she is blessed, she is blessed. Oh, the little girl, oh the little girl I speak of her. My little girl is sleepy, blessed she is blessed is she. She runs forceful clear is the sound it was God that saved her singing as she cried. She falls within her crib, she balances herself. Oh the little girl, oh the little girl I speak of her. My little girl is sleepy, blessed is she, blessed is she. Oh the little girl, oh the little girl I sleepy. Blessed is she, blessed is she. Oh the little girl, oh the little girl I speak of her. My little girl is sleepy, blessed is she, blessed is she. She runs forceful clear is the sound it was God that saved her singing as she cried. She falls within her crib, she balances herself. Oh, the little girl I speak of." Mimi translated.

"That's a perfect translation, seeing as how she is blessed to be loved by us." Roger spoke up. Mimi just nodded and wrapped her arms around Roger's waist, not wanting to let him go.


End file.
